Our Haven
by Cyh
Summary: Ele nunca recebeu um “não” de nenhuma garota. Mas o destino o mostrou que para tudo tem uma exceção. InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

- **Our haven**

**Resume: Ele nunca recebeu um "não" de nenhuma garota. Mas o destino o mostrou que para tudo tem uma exceção. InuxKag**

_Gente, só para lembrar antes de vocês lerem: a viagem de Kagome aí tá beeeeem rápida mesmo, então nao reparem ;D_

_Espero que gostem (:_

--

--

--

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eu sei me cuidar.

- Vou sentir sua falta, querida.

- Eu também, mãe. – E elas se despedem com um ultimo abraço, antes de a garota entrar no avião que a levaria para outra terra.

Kagome Higurashi, uma bela jovem de 16 anos com seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Possuía um corpo esbelto de dar inveja a qualquer uma e altura mediana. Morava em Kyoto com sua mãe e seu irmão, mas devido a sua nova escola, estava se mudando para os EUA.

A razão da mudança era que a própria jovem, apesar de não gostar de se separar da família, desejava fazer um curso de moda que em seu país não tinha condições completas para suas necessidades (lembrem-se, isso é uma fic!). E após uma longa conversa ao telefone com sua prima, Sango Takashi, descobriu as grandes oportunidades que aquela terra americana podia lhe dar.

Kagome e Sango eram parecidas em relação ao corpo e mesma idade, mas Sango possuía olhos castanhos como seus cabelos. Tinha problemas amorosos com seu amigo, Miroku Houshi, por pelo o que havia escutado, ele passava a mão em todas as meninas. E mesmo o amigo sendo hentai, Kagome acreditava que sua prima gostava dele.

O avião já havia decolado. Ela estava sentada em sua poltrona, ouvindo música em seu mp4 (nesse avião pode) até que se lembra que não havia perguntado a prima sobre as informações onde ficaria.

A garota retira uma pasta preta, que se encontrava embaixo de sua cadeira, e a abre, mostrando seu notebook. Kagome não tinha condições de vida muito boas, mas o que tinha era suficiente para a viajem e seus materiais.

- "Acho melhor enviar um email"- Pensa ela.-"Hum, vamos ver..."

**De: Kagome Higurashi **

**Para: Sango Takashi**

**Assunto: Casa**

**Oi, prima linda (:**

**Olha, eu estou agora no avião indo para aí. Acho que to nervosa..mas dá pra entender né, nova escola, novos amigos, novos namorados kkk. Mas bem, como todos esses dias foram movimentados e tal...eu acabei me esquecendo de te perguntar onde eu ficaria. Eu sei que vc já me falou sobre um apartamento, mas eu preferia saber exatamente, ok?!**

**Beijos prima**

**Te amo, Kagome.**

Dez minutos após a mensagem ser enviada, Kagome vê que havia recebido uma. E percebeu que era sua prima respondendo o email.

**De: Sango Takashi**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi**

**Assunto: Casa**

**Oiiiiii, k-chan! **

**Não se preocupe que logo mais estarei no aeroporto te esperando. E pode relaxar que eu to aqui sempre que vc precisar **

**Ah, bem..eu realmente havia me esquecido disso também. Não sei se vc ficará feliz mas aposto que depois gostará muito. Eu moro em um apartamento sim, e não se preocupe que não é pequeno, é até grandinho. Tem tudo que a gente precisa e um pouco mais. Bom, tinha que ter espaço mesmo, Inuyasha não gosta de nada apertado -.-'**

**Espero que não se importe que a gente more com dois meninos, mas eles são nossos amigos e temos que morar juntos (cada um com seu motivo). No começo pode até ser estranho, mas vc irá gostar (:**

**Ah sim, huahuahua! Aqui aposto que seus olhinhos irão brilhar com os meninos daqui! Espere pra ver!**

**Beijos k-chan, também lhe amo. Sango.**

-"Meninos?? Morando no mesmo apartamento?? Dividindo o mesmo espaço todos os dias?? Meeeeninos?? Aaaaah, a Sango ainda me paga!" – Pensava a garota, enraivecida.

E mesmo com a surpresa que acabou de saber, tinha que se acalmar. Ainda faltavam horas para a sua chegada.

Pensou em descansar um pouco, pois agora sua vida ia mudar completamente...

Em Los Angeles, um grupo se encontrava numa cozinha. Todos sentados em uma mesa, especificamente dois garotos e uma menina, estavam conversando um assunto há algum tempo.

- E por que você só veio avisar agora? – Perguntava um jovem hanyou, com uma nítida raiva em seu rosto. – Não gosto de ninguém intrometido em minha casa, e você sabe disso Sango!

- Calma, Inuyasha. Mas eu só não falei antes porque achava que vocês iam ficar exatamente assim como estão e não deixaria ela vir! E casa não é só sua, tenho direitos aqui também. – Defendia-se Sango.

- É claro que nós não íamos deixar ela vir!

- Mas ela não tem onde ficar a não ser aqui!

- Calem-se! – Outro garoto exclamava, sem paciência da briga que os amigos estavam fazendo faz tempo. – Sangozinha, é claro que eu não me importo de você trazer amigas para cá, se quiser traga quantas quiser, ficarei muito feliz! – Falava Miroku, com um sorriso grande no rosto.

- Depravado. – Disse Sango, com certo ciúme na voz.

- E Inuyasha, deixe a menina aqui. Estou certo que ela não trará nenhum mal e não incomodará ninguém.

- Ok ok ok! Eu deixo. – Falou Inuyasha.

- Ah, obrigada! – Sango exclama feliz, voltando para seu quarto.

- Não se arrependerá, Inuyasha. Disso eu tenho certeza. – Miroku bebia água, enquanto conversava com o amigo.

- O que te faz ter tanta certeza assim?

- Ah, não sei. Mas andei pesquisando umas fotos no álbum da Sangozinha e vi a jovem que ela pretende trazer. Chama-se Kagome Higurashi, uma garota muito bonita. – Falou Miroku, com um grande sorriso.

- Feh! E daí que ela é bonita? Quer que eu a pegue? – Perguntou com curiosidade, falando "pegue" no sentido de ficar só uma vez.

- Não é isso. Você tem garotas demais.

- Você não pode nem falar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não sou eu que tenho uma nova cada semana.

- Até parece. Você sabe muito bem que não me importo com essas meninas, não posso fazer nada se sou gostoso e irresistível. – Disse Inuyasha, com certa modéstia.

Miroku riu, e ao invés de continuar a conversa, prefere deixar o amigo pensando sobre como tudo ia acontecer a partir de algumas horas.

Inuyasha Taishou era um hanyou muito bonito, olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, com um corpo malhado mostrando seus fortes músculos. Tinha 17 anos e era um ano avançado das meninas, com Miroku.

Miroku Houshi também tinha 17 anos. Seu cabelo negro era preso em um baixo rabo de cavalo, seus olhos azuis escuros e também com um lindo corpo. Era considerado hentai, pois se aproveitava das garotas, passando a mão nelas. O que deixava uma certa Sango com raiva e ciúmes.

Depois de muito tempo, Sango resolveu se arrumar para poder pegar sua prima no aeroporto. Não queria ir muito chique, então pôs uma blusa de alçinha branca e uma calça jeans e sua inseparável sandália com um pequeno salto.

Depois de pronta, foi chamar seus amigos para poderem ir.

- Vocês dois aí estão prontos? – Perguntou, batendo na porta de cada um.

- Vamos logo. – Inuyasha abriu a porta, mostrando-se simples, mas atraente como sempre. Estava com uma blusa vermelha com mangas e uma calça jeans escura. Depois Miroku saiu do seu quarto trajando uma blusa parecida com a de Inuyasha só que azul e um jeans mais claro.

Os três saíram do apartamento e desceram o prédio para chegar na garagem. Iriam no carro de Inuyasha, "Nada chamativo" como Sango sempre pensava quando via. Uma BMW vermelha. Todos se sentaram no carro e partiram para o aeroporto.

- Ow Inuyasha, pensei que aquela Ayame voltaria hoje para a sua cama. – Miroku começou a puxar a conversa naquele silencio que tinha se estalado quando saíram daquele prédio.

- Iie. – Respondeu Inuyasha. (1)

- Já cansou? Nossa, você me surpreende cada vez mais. Aquela menina era tão bonitinha...

- Cala a boca, Miroku. – Interrompeu o hanyou. – Você sabe que não me prendo a ninguém, nem mesmo se a menina for bonita.

- Que coisa sem sentimento, Inuyasha. Queria tanto que um dia você se apaixonasse... – Agora Sango entrava na conversa.

- Não tenho paciência nem tempo nem interesse nisso. Não preciso disso que vocês dizem sempre. Estou satisfeito com o que tenho. – Inuyasha falava, com um rosto desinteressado.

- Não me parece. – A garota falou.

- Não ligo pra isso, Sango. É só o que precisa saber.

- E você, Miroku? Você já se...- Em seu rosto começou a aparecer cores avermelhadas, mostrando vergonha.

- Ora, mais é claro Sangozinha!

- Sério? Por quem? – Sua voz demonstrava curiosidade e tristeza, sabia que ia se arrepender de ter perguntado isso.

Miroku vira para trás (ele estava na frente com Inuyasha que estava dirigindo) e pega numa das mãos de Sango.

- Por você, minha pequena flor do dia.

O rosto de Sango se avermelhou completamente, mas aí percebeu que era mais uma das brincadeiras de "te amo" do Miroku.

- Claro. – Ironizou Sango.

Não puderam continuar pois haviam chegado no aeroporto.

O pensamento de reencontrar a sua prima que não havia faz 2 anos alegrava Sango. Apesar da enorme distancia, as primas mantinham contato. Conversavam, brigavam, fofocavam, como duas irmãs. A última vez que a viu, Kagome tinha ido para os EUA novamente, só que passou curto tempo.

- Vamos, meninos! O avião irá chegar daqui a pouco! – Alegrava-se Sango.

Morava com Inuyasha e Miroku fazia um ano e meio. Tinha pais e um irmão, mas como a melhor escola de Los Angeles, Shikon no Tama, era no centro da cidade, resolveu morar sozinha no centro. Era amiga dos dois há mais tempo, então foi mais fácil quando soube que eles moravam num mesmo apartamento. Mas mesmo gostando de dividir o mesmo espaço com eles, sentia falta de uma amiga. E agora que sua prima, sua melhor companheira iria morar com ela, tudo seria ótimo.

Eles andaram até encontrar uma pequena televisão mostrando os horários da chegada. Acharam o vôo "Kyoto 1890" e parece que o avião dele havia acabado de pousar. Após isso, Sango puxou os dois amigos e saiu correndo em direção ao portão que Kagome sairia.

- Portão Norte, é esse não? – Perguntou Sango.

- Parece que sim. – Respondeu Miroku.

Após dois minutos, pessoas começaram a sair do portão. Como havia muita gente, Sango tinha que ficar de ponta de pé, para conseguir enxergar sua prima.

-"Feh! Não acredito que to aqui esperando uma menina enquanto podia tá fazendo várias outras coisas! Se isso não fosse deixar a Sango feliz desse jeito, nem teria vindo." – Pensava Inuyasha, achando uma grande besteira estar ali. Estava já ficando sem paciência pela demora da menina que iria chegar, até que quando vira o rosto para a direita, olha algo que lhe chama muita atenção.

Uma garota. Linda. Era só isso que ele conseguia pensar. Nossa, e se tivesse a chance de ser a prima de Sango? Não, essa prima deveria pelo menos ser um pouco parecida com Sango. Mas aquela menina não era parecida com ninguém. Linda. Só isso se passava na mente de Inuyasha.

A tal menina, a perceber um certo olhar sobre si vira o rosto para quem a olhava. "Nossa, quando a Sango disse que tinha meninos de ficar maravilhada não sabia que ela estava se referindo a isso..." Como um homem desses existia? Era lindo demais, pensava ela.

Continuaram nesses olhares até que a menina sentiu um aperto em seus braços. Era Sango.

- Priiiiiiiima! – Exclamava Sango enquanto abraçava Kagome.

- Sango! Nossa! Não tinha te percebido! Nossa, você mudou muito! – Falava Kagome, muito feliz por ver sua prima.

- Eu mudei? Olha para você!

Era verdade que Sango havia mudado, mas Kagome realmente mudou. Seu rosto estava mais iluminado, e seu corpo estava mais esbelto, com seios fartos e coxas grossas.

-"Exatamente como eu gosto" – Pensava Inuyasha, ainda incrédulo com um sorriso malicioso na face.

Não sabia se ficava feliz ou decepcionado por aquela linda menina ser prima de Sango. Porque seria ótimo quando a conquistasse e pudesse tocar em cada parte perfeita da garota. Mas também tinha que pensar que talvez Sango ficaria chateada por ele estar comendo a prima com os olhos. Sim, tarado.

-"Não tem como me controlar com uma coisa dessas na minha casa."

Depois que voltou a realidade, viu a tal de Kagome sendo apresentada a Miroku. Até que percebeu o que Miroku iria fazer. A mão "inocente" de Miroku se movimentada devagar até parar quando o mesmo sentiu algo forte batendo sua cabeça.

- Ai, Inuyasha! – O hanyou havia batido no amigo antes dele fazer algo. – Por que fez isso?

- Controle-se, Miroku.

Quando percebeu o olhar da garota sobre si, resolveu se apresentar com o olhar mais galã e conquistador que tinha.

- Kagome, esse é o Inuyasha. Ele é o outro garoto que mora comigo. – Apresenta Sango.

- Prazer. – E sorri, um sorriso encantador.

A menina sente seu rosto ficar mais vermelho, mas não iria deixar que ele percebesse.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Ela também sorri, retribuindo o olhar.

O menino percebeu o que aquilo queria dizer. "Garota difícil, interessante". Pensa consigo mesmo.

- Bom Sango, dava pra gente comer alguma coisa? To morrendo de fome. – Disse Kagome.

- Ah, Kagome. Acho melhor ser lá em casa porque acho que o In...

- É claro que dá. Você gosta da Mc? – Interrompeu Inuyasha.

- Amo. Minha preferida. – Respondeu Kagome.

- Então vamos. – Ele sorri para a garota, do mesmo jeito de antes.

- Claro. – E ela retribui como antes também.

Os dois começaram a andar para a lanchonete, não percebendo que deixaram duas pessoas para trás.

- Miroku, você viu o que eu vi? – Perguntou Sango, surpresa com a situação.

- Vi. Nossa, o Inuyasha nunca me bateu por passar a mão em uma garota, nem nas que ele pegava!

- Sabe, eu senti uns olhares entre os dois antes de abraçar a Kagome. Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

- Provavelmente.

- Talvez não. A Kagome nunca se rende por um menino. Conquistá-la é um desafio, não sei se o Inuyasha tá preparado pra isso.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Sorri.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Hello, gente :D**

**To postando minha nova fic, Our Haven**

**Espero que todos/todas vocês gostem (: **

**E por favor, deixem seus reviews, mesmo se for para reclamar, esculhambar e etc.**

**Bom, a história realmente parece ser simples..e até que é. Mas sempre tem algo diferente**

**em todas as histórias, espero que vocês achem ;D**

**Obrigada por lerem, e esperem o próximo capítulo! Beeeijos (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**-  
**_

_- Miroku, você viu o que eu vi? – Perguntou Sango, surpresa com a situação._

_- Vi. Nossa, o Inuyasha nunca me bateu por passar a mão em uma garota, nem nas que ele pegava!_

_- Sabe, eu senti uns olhares entre os dois antes de abraçar a Kagome. Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa?_

_- Provavelmente._

_- Talvez não. A Kagome nunca se rende por um menino. Conquistá-la é um desafio, não sei se o Inuyasha tá preparado pra isso._

_- Isso vai ser interessante. – Sorri._

-

-

Mais a frente, o casal conversa como os hamburguers da Mc Donald's eram deliciosos e as batatas saborosas.

- Uma vez, quando era criança, saí de casa pra comprar o BigMac porque a minha mãe não queria que eu comesse, foi uma confusão depois que voltei e ela me botou de castigo.

Kagome riu, tentando ver a cena na mente.

- Nossa, nem eu sou assim! E qual foi o castigo?

- Simplesmente me proibiu de comer Mc Donald's!

- Han! Como você conseguiu? – Ele deu um riso travesso pra ela. – Ah, claro! – Ela riu.

Quando chegaram na tão desejada lanchonete sentaram numa mesa de quatro cadeiras. Kagome ia levantando para ir pra fila, mas Inuyasha a impediu.

- Pode deixar que eu compro. – Ele sorri, mas não um sorriso sedutor mas sim confortável.

- Não precisa, eu mesma vou e pago aí...

- Hoje eu compro pra você, como um presente de boas-vindas. – E sai.

Logo outro casal se aproximou da mesa, sentando nas cadeiras.

- Mc Donald's? – Perguntou Sango. – Ainda, dona Kagome?

Ela assentiu, rindo com a prima.

- Então, senhorita Kagome. Já vi que a bela senhorita não passou muito tempo aqui nos EUA. Eu teria a honra e o prazer de lhe apresentar essa cidade. – Agora era Miroku fazendo seu jogo sedutor.

- Não precisa, Miroku. Eu mesma apresentarei a cidade para minha prima. – Sango respondeu. – Mas bem Kagome, onde está o Inuyasha?

- Na fila.

- Ele foi comprar pra você? – Sango arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, disse que era um presente de boas-vindas. – Então Kagome percebeu o modo que os dois ficaram. – Qual é o problema nisso?

- Er...nada não. É só que "simplesmente" o Inuyasha nunca comprou nada pra ninguém. Nem para as meninas com quem sai, nem pros amigos, nem para nós nem para ninguém que tive o prazer de ver até agora. – Falou Miroku.

A garota não sabia se ria, se estranhava, ou se fingia de "inocente".

-"Ele já tá tão apressado assim para me conquistar?" – Mesmo confusa, ela riu por dentro. Talvez morar em Los Angeles não seria tão ruim assim...

- Tá vendo o feitiço que você provoca nos homens, prima?

- Concordo plenamente. – Fala Inuyasha, sentando na mesa.

- BigMac? – Pergunta Kagome, feliz por ele ter trazido o seu preferido.

- Er...você não gosta? "Olha que merda você fez, seu idiota! – Pensava Inuyasha.

- Não não! Eu amo, meu favorito. – Ela o tranqüiliza.

- Ah, bom. – Ele sorri aliviado.

- Bom, já que todos estão se servindo, acho que vou comer também. – Miroku fala.

- Vou com você. – Sango se levanta da cadeira, indo atrás do seu amigo.

- Então, porque mesmo você está na América, flor do campo?

- Flor do campo? Não tem apelido melhor não? – Kagome ri.

- Hum, prefere o que? Pode ser empadinha, docinho, coxinha...- Ele fala pensativo.

- Ou não hein.

- Ah! Já sei! Que tal ramen? – Inuyasha fala com entusiasmo na voz.

- Ramen? – Kagome fica chocada com o "bom" gosto de apelidos de Inuyasha.

- A melhor comida que existe na Terra. Não concorda?

- Não não...sou mais meu brigadeiro.

- Então o que? Se você não gosta dessas coisas, terá que ser simples mesmo.

- Melhor. Seu gosto para apelidos está fora de cogitação. – Kagome fala, rindo das escolhas do hanyou.

De repente o celular de Inuyasha começa a tocar. Ele, com impaciência para atender num momento daqueles, se levanta para sair.

- Licença, minha linda. – E viu que mesmo simples, tinha gostado de como iria chamar a garota.

- Ok. – A garota sorri, gostando de seu apelido.

- Voltamos. – Avisa Miroku, chegando na mesa com Sango. Haviam comprado uma pizza de mussarela para dividirem.

Depois de dez minutos Inuyasha volta à mesa, logo após que os amigos terem acabado sua refeição.

- Então vamos? – Sugere Sango.

- Claro. – Responde Kagome, animada por poder conhecer a nova cidade.

Saíram do aeroporto, caminhando para o carro de Inuyasha. Quando chegaram, todos sentaram em seus devidos lugares, menos uma garota.

- Er...não vai entrar? – Pergunta Miroku.

- De quem é? – A única coisa que Kagome conseguiu dizer. Não que nunca tenha visto uma BMW na vida, mas sempre teve o sonho de dirigi-la. Se esse carro fosse de um dos três, ela estava feita na vida, como pensava.

- É meu, linda. – Responde Inuyasha, gostando da surpresa da garota.

- Ah. – Depois da "estátua" que deu, ela sentou-se no banco de trás com sua prima. Seu rosto estava vermelho depois do "constrangimento".

- Fica com vergonha não, linda. Não são todos que tem esse carro. – Falava Inuyasha, a observando através do retrovisor.

- Não é isso. Já vi esse carro. É só porque sempre foi meu sonho ter um.

- Já que gostou tanto um dia vou te deixar dirigir e a gente pode sair por aí. – Sorri, com malicia.

A garota sorriu, e depois olhou para a janela. "Ai...será que vou conseguir passar todos os dias com esse garoto no mesmo apartamento? É uma tentação..." – Pensa ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele percebe e gosta. Achou o movimento um tanto sexy.

-"É bom ela ter algum defeito...porque assim vai ser impossível nessa lentidão!"

Enquanto o hanyou dirigia, os outros dois ficaram encarregados de apresentar todos os lugares que passavam. Apontavam, falavam, explicavam, deixando Kagome mais impressionada de quando veio.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegaram no prédio. De longe, parecia ser algo bem convencional, normal. Com um espaço bom na garagem e na entrada. Subiram uma pequena escada, passaram no pequeno hall e entraram no elevador.

- Esse prédio parece ser bem confortável. – Comentou Kagome.

- É sim, mas por fora ele é menor que por dentro. Vem, vamos mostrar. – Inuyasha pega a mão da garota e eles saem do elevador.

Inuyasha destranca a porta, dando passagem para Kagome passar.

Realmente, por dentro era bem maior do que por fora. Na sala se encontravam dois sofás, dois pufes da cor salmão, uma televisão de plasma grande, uma mesa com retratos dos amigos e lindas iluminarias. Ao lado, havia uma porta que levava para a cozinha. Ainda de boca aberta, Kagome vai ver como era. Um espaço grande, com a geladeira, fogão, louça e tudo que se podia ver numa cozinha. Havia uma mesa de seis pessoas bem arrumada com um três armários ao lado.

- To vendo que você tá gostando, não? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

- Muito! – O olhar da garota era encantado.

O resto do dia foi Kagome conhecendo o apartamento, as regras, os deveres e direitos. Havia recebido uma lista que Sango tinha feito desde que soube da chegada da prima. Deitou-se em sua nova cama para pode ler a lista. Seu quarto era lindo. As paredes eram pintadas de branco, com umas partes em rosa. Havia lindos objetos todos na cor rosa claro. Uma mesa com um espaço para o notebook e para os livros, na hora do estudo. Uma cadeira branca e um pequeno armário com algumas gavetas. No outro lado havia um armário para as suas roupas e um banheiro ao lado. Sua cama ficava no centro, coberta com um lindo cobertor de flores rosa e brancas também. Tudo era perfeito para Kagome.

Voltou a prestar atenção na lista, e leu-a com cuidado.

_Lista da casa_

_1°: Não desorganizar as coisas, e se fizer, organizá-las como estavam; _

_2°: Não deixar prato ou nenhuma comida fora da cozinha;_

_3°: Se sujar um prato ou copo, levá-lo;_

_4°: Como sugestão, trancar o quarto (Miroku tem mania de entrar sem bater na porta);_

_5°: Não deixar o Inuyasha perto do armário da cozinha;_

_6°: Se pedir pizza, chamar Sango._

_7°: Não deixar a televisão ligada enquanto não estiver;_

_8°: Se tiver paciência, fazer o enorme favor de atender o telefone (porque os dois folgados não atendem);_

_9°: Ter cuidado para não deixar os meninos pegarem suas coisas, porque eles não devolvem;_

_10°: Se disponibilizar para fazer compras uma vez ao mês (toda semana alguém faz);_

E mais algumas sobre como organizar as coisas.

Cansada, Kagome resolveu tomar um rápido banho e deitar um pouco.

Após um banho de uma hora ("rápido") colocou uma blusa simples branca sem mangas e um short curto azul.

Os amigos perceberam que a menina estava dormindo, então resolveram deixá-la dormir e depois explicariam sobre o colegial, que seria já no outro dia.

22:00. Já estava um pouco tarde e Kagome acabou acordando. Percebeu o horário, mas não conseguiu dormir novamente. Então resolveu ver um pouco de TV.

Surpreendeu-se quando viu um hanyou deitado no sofá assistindo. Seu rosto se corou levemente quando viu que ele estava sem blusa, só com uma calça. "Aí, que corpo é esse?" Não tirava os olhos daquele Deus grego que estava na sua frente, quando o mesmo a percebeu.

- Quer tocar? – Ele perguntou, com um olhar safado. A vergonha da menina estava o deixando satisfeito.

- Aff, claro que não. – Ela virou o rosto, ainda corada.

- O que está fazendo acordada? – Preferiu não constrange-la mais. Não sabia por que, mas preferia uma conversa sem malicias com ela.

- Ah, estava sem sono. Devo ter dormido demais. – Respondeu, sentando no espaço que ele não havia ocupado no sofá, até o mesmo sentar-se – E você?

- Não estou com muito sono, muitas coisas na mente.

- Comigo? – Ela o olhou com um olhar desconfiado.

- Também. – Ele sorriu sedutoramente – Mas não se preocupe, não vou sonhar nada elevado por enquanto.

- Duvido. Você tem cara daqueles garotos que se acha, que é arrogante, egoísta, irritante, mal educado, perturbador...

- Ei! Já ouviu o ditado de que as aparências enganam?

-...e que é lindo. Por isso conquista milhares de garotas, mas não ama nenhuma. – Parecia que Kagome o conhecia perfeitamente, o que surpreendeu o rapaz.

- E você acha que eu sou assim?

- Não sei...você se acha assim?

- Claro que não, mas você já pensou em conhecer antes de julgar?

- Não estou julgando. Estou falando o que acho quando lhe vejo.

- Então eu sou assim pra você?

- Não. Seria bom lhe conhecer, se você não ficasse com essa cara de bobo sempre quando me vê. – Ela começa a rir.

- Opa, opa! Bobo nada. Que coisa gay!

- Não é não. Eu acho super lindo – Ela sorri mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, sem perceber, foi o jovem hanyou que corou após aquele lindo sorriso.

- Seu sorriso é lindo...

- Ahn? – Ele percebeu o que havia falado sem pensar, e não disse nada. – Obrigada. – Ela sorriu mais uma vez, corando levemente.

- Bom, está com fome? – Fala Inuyasha, tentando puxar outro assunto.

- Um pouco. Vai querer o que? – Ela respondeu, caminhando para a cozinha, sendo seguida por ele.

- Ramen! – Exclamou ele, alegremente.

- Essa hora? Não não. Que tal...brigadeiro? – Os olhos da menina se iluminaram. Apesar de gostar, o hanyou aceitou vendo a felicidade dela.

Enquanto ela fazia o brigadeiro, Inuyasha começou a se aproximar da garota. Entrelaçou sua cintura, enfiou sua cabeça ao pescoço da jovem e começou a cheirá-lo.

Mesmo gostando do movimento, a garota não se deixou levar. Decidiu-se fazer uma pequena brincadeirinha.

Virou o rosto para o do jovem. Com uma das mãos pegou o seu queixo e aproximou seus lábios lentamente aos dele. Ao ver que ele logo já ia estava chegando perto, quase roçando os lábios, ela virou o rosto e deu pequenas batidinhas no rosto do hanyou.

Ainda com o rosto paralisado pelo ato da garota, ele se deu conta do que aconteceu.

-"Essa garota ainda vai me deixar louco!"

- Sabia que não devia brincar com os outros assim? – Ele perguntou no ouvido dela, não tirando suas mãos de sua cintura.

- Sabia, mas é divertido. – Ela sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior levando o hanyou a loucura.

- "Eu preciso me controlar! Mas essa garota me provoca...não sei por quanto mais vou conseguir resistir..."

Foi daí que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Por que não já a beijava? Por que não a agarrava bem ali no momento? Por que não experimentava aqueles lábios que lhe chamavam toda a vez que os via? Por que se controlava com ela? Por que aquela garota era especial para ele? Somente por que ela é a menina mais linda que já viu? Ou por que ela tem um corpo perfeito? Ou por que ela tem um cheiro que o deixava louco? Ou talvez aquele sorriso mais lindo que já viu? Eram tantas perguntas, e ele não tinha resposta para nenhuma.

- Pronto! Acabei. – Kagome interrompe os pensamentos dele, o fazendo voltar para a realidade.

- Vamos ver se a senhorita Higurashi tem o dom de cozinhar... – Inuyasha já foi raspando a colher no prato, mas ela o tira.

- Está insinuando que eu não sei cozinhar? – Pergunta com os olhos cerrados, mostrando irritação.

- É o que eu ia ver antes de você tirar o prato! – Responde Inuyasha, com os mesmos olhos.

- E vai dizer que **você** pode fazer melhor?

- Er...bom...óbvio!

- Então, todo poderoso, quero ver sua arte de cozinhar.

- Só não se arrependa demais quando ver o meu. – Eles se olham desafiantes, apostando em si mesmos.

- Não vou me arrepender. – Então ele pega a panela e os ingredientes.

-

-

-

_-_

_Continua..._

-

-

**Bom, apesar da demora aí está o segundo capítulo (:**

**Obrigada a:**

_**anneke van der woodsen**_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto**_

_**Hakeshi**_

_**Uchiha Lara**_

**pelos reviews, espero que tenham gostado :]**

**Beijos a todos.**

**Mandem reviews \o/**


End file.
